parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hotel Transylvania 2 (Amzy Yzma)
Cast *Dracula - Gru (Despicable Me) *Dracula (Bat) - Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *Mavis - Addie McAllister (The Emoji Movie) *Mavis (Bat) - Eva (Penguins of Madagascar) *Jonathan - Alex (The Emoji Movie) *Dennis - Ted (The Lorax) *Dennis (Bat) - Sweet Pea (The Secret Life of Pets) *Frankenstein - Manny (Ice Age) *Eunice - Ellie (Ice Age) *Murray - Mater (Cars) *Wayne - Puss in Boots (Shrek) *Wanda - Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) *Griffin - Minion (Megamind) *Vlad - North (Rise of the Guardians) *Bela - Von Talon (Valiant) *Blobby - B.O.B (Monsters vs Aliens) *Winnie - Unikitty (The Lego Movie) *Mike - Louis Mérante (Ballerina/Leap) *Linda - Odette (Ballerina/Leap) Parts #Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 1 - Felicie Milliner and Victor's Wedding #Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 2 - One Year Later/Addie's Pregnant #Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 3 - Lily Loud's Birthday/A Happy Family #Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 4 - Taking Over the Hotel/in Ted's Room #Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 5 - At the Party #Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 6 - Gru's Frustration #Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 7 - Addie and Alex's Leaving Home/The Plan #Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 8 - At California #Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 9 - Lightning McQueen's Turn #Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 10 - Puss in Boots's Turn #Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 11 - At the Mini Mart #Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 12 - Gene's Turn/Bike Riding #Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 13 - Gru's New Plan/Welcome to Camp Winnepacaca #Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 14 - At Victor's Home/Ted's Training #Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 15 - Addie and Alex's Conversation/Heading Home #Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 16 - Addie's Angry at Gru #Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 17 - Addie and Ted's Conversation #Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 18 - Family Dinner #Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 19 - Gru and Victor's Plan/Ted's Birthday Party #Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 20 - North's Arrival #Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 21 - A Ruining Party/Argument #Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 22 - Looking for Ted/Ted' Powers #Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 23 - The Final Battle/Happy Ending #Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 24 - End Credits Movie Used: *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) Clips From Movies and TV Shows Used: *A Bug's Life (1998) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) *Pete's Dragon (2016) *Despicable Me (2010) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *Despicable Me 3 (2017) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *The Good Dinosaur (2015) *Monsters Vs. Aliens (2009) *The Emoji Movie (2017) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age: Continetal Drift (2012) *Ice Age: Collison Course (2016) *Cars (2006) *Cars 2 (2011) *Cars 3 (2017) *Coco (2017) *The Incredibles (2004) *Norm of the North (2016) *The Wild (2006) *Zootopia (2016) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *Puss in Boots (2011) *Megamind (2010) *The Jungle Book (2016) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *The Star (2017) *Ratchet & Clank (2016) *The Lorax (2012) *Beauty and the Beast (2017) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) *The Wild Life (2016) *Bee Movie (2007) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Abominable (2019) *Ferdinand (2017) *Kaw (2007) *Ratatouille (2007) *The Chronicles of Nania: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) *Storks (2016) *The Boss Baby (2017) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life (2016) *Alpha (2018) *Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) *Kubo and The Two Strings (2016) *Moana (2016) *Surving Sid (2008) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2014) *Alice in Wonderland (2010) *Planet Earth (2006) *The Peanuts Movie (2015) *Rise of The Guardians (2012) *Barnyard (2006) *Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles (2014) *Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) Gallery: Gru in Despicable Me 2.jpg|Gru as Dracula Crane in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Crane as Dracula (Bat) Addie-the-emoji-movie-8.48.jpg|Addie McAllister as Mavis Eva in Penguins of Madagascar.jpg|Eva as Mavis (Bat) Alex-the-emoji-movie-8.28.jpg|Alex as Jonathan Ted.jpg|Ted as Dennis Sweetpea the secret life of pets.png|Sweet Pea as Dennis (Bat) Manny-ice-age-the-meltdown-6.23.jpg|Manny as Frankenstein Ellie in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs.jpeg|Ellie as Eunice Mater in Cars 2.jpg|Mater as Murray Puss in Boots in Shrek The Third.jpg|Puss in Boots as Wayne Kitty Softpaws.jpg|Kitty Softpaws as Wanda Minion in Megamind.jpg|Minion as Griffin North .jpg|North as Vlad Von Talon.jpg|Von Talon as Bela B.O.B. in Monsters vs Aliens.jpg|B.O.B as Blobby Unikitty in The Lego Movie The Second Part.jpg|Unkitty as Winnie merante-leap-70.jpg|Louis Mérante as Mike Odette-leap-6.09.jpg|Odette as Linda Category:Amzy Yzma Category:Hotel Transylvania Movie Spoofs Category:Hotel Transylvania Movie-spoof Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs